A Bittersweet Mistake
by TheRealSomeone akaSomeone
Summary: Lucy goes to a party with her friends to have some fun. But something goes wrong, something Lucy will have to live with for the rest of her life. Takes place before "December". Rated T for Language. Sorry to disappoint, but updates have been canceled. Lack of motivation, time, and ideas. Sorry
1. Opening CreditsInformationAuthor Notes

I don't own all of these characters

There are either borrowed or Inspired by characters from Bittersweet Candy Bowl by Veronica Vera

**Authors Notes:**

-_Italics are flashbacks or__ reading_

-If I am sick, on vacation, running late with updates, Or have work/school. This is the page to check, because most of my Authors Notes will be here.

-If you could review my Fanficition so I kind of you how you(the readers) feel about that would be appreciated. So I know whether or not to keep going or to scrape this and delete it. Also where I am stand I guess...


	2. Chapter 1

"I can't believe I let you drag me here" Lucy said slightly annoyed.

"But it will be fun!" Daisy said cheerfully.

"Is Mike going to be here?" Lucy asked curious.

"Yeah, everyone is." Daisy said. Lucy started to feel a little uncomfortable. "Come on let's go find Paulo and Jasmine!" Daisy said grabbing Lucy and pulling her. Abbey chuckled following them. "Ooo Look a dance floor! Come on let's dance! Hey look Paulo and Jasmine are!" Daisy said letting go of Lucy and grabbing Abbey.

"Hey Daisy, Abbey" Lucy heard from behind her as Mike walked passed her. Lucy felt hurt, but this wasn't the first time, and probably not the last. Lucy walked away. She walked over to a table with some drinks. She grabbed some punch and took a drink. She was really thirsty so she drank it all. She felt a little shaky. Everything looked like slightly blurry. She gave her drink a smell. She smiled

"Oh great alcohol" She laughed.

Lucy's eyes opened. She was lying in a bed. She didn't remember getting into bed. Her head hurt. She sat up she froze. She lifted up the blanket. She saw the area between her legs was soaked in sweat and sexual body fluids. She started to panic. She got up went into the bathroom and cleaned herself up. She exited the bathroom then the room. She was still at the party. She ran out hoping no one would stop her. She ran home. She opened the door. She ran upstairs. She opened her dresser and fumbled around for some money. She grabbed her money and ran to a pharmacy store. She bought three tests and ran home. She locked her bathroom door. She took all three tests. She knew she would have to wait.

Two weeks passed. She kept all three tests hidden from her family. She said nothing to her friends and they said nothing back. She got home grabbed the three tests. She threw the first two. She fell to her knees crying. All three came back positive. She was pregnant.


	3. Chapter 2

Lucy continued to sit on the floor crying. She didn't know what to do. She had no one to go to. If she went to Paulo, he might think she is worse than him. She couldn't go to Sue, Sue would freak out. Daisy would be mad. Augustus, he would never talk to her again. Mike… he would… She never felt so alone. She had to go to Mike. He didn't like her anymore but, she couldn't think. She just wanted someone to help. She knocked on Mike's door. Mike answered it. He frowned closing the door in her face. She leaned on the door as tears streamed down her face. She turned to walk. The door opened.

"What's the matter?" Mike pretended to care.

"I need to talk to you… alone…"Lucy said. Mike rolled his eyes and lead Lucy to his room.

"So what?" Mike said. Lucy fell burying her face in his chest.

"Mike I fucked up!"

"What?" Mike pushed her off annoyed.

"At the party…"

"Where did you go? Sue kept bothering me about it."

"Mike… I don't know what to do!" she cried.

"What happened?"

"Mike I got drunk! I don't remember what happened!"

"Oh I see you're very responsible and mature."

"I didn't know it was alcohol!"

"Ok, why are you talking to me?"

"Nevermind… you just be more upset at me!" Lucy said running out of his room.

"Good bye" Mike said annoyed. Mike got up. He walked down stairs out the front down. "Just tell me!" he shouted. Lucy stopped he walked up to her. "What is it?" he said annoyed.

"I am scared." Lucy cried.

"Why?"

"I am pregnant…" she whimpered.

"What?"

"I knew you would hate me!" She turned and ran away.

"WAIT!" Mike called after her. "You're joking right?" Lucy walked up handing him her test. Mike looked at it.

"I have no idea who the father is… Are you going to yell at me and tell me how stupid I am?"

"No… Have you told anyone else?"

"No… You're the only person I could think… nevermind… It's my problem not yours." She said walking away. Mike felt something. He wasn't sure what it was.

Weeks passed. Neither of them told anything to the group. Lucy knew it was only a matter of time before it became noticeable. She could hear their nasty words in her heard. "Slut, whore, skank" She just wanted to die. Lucy was so busy with her thoughts she didn't notice Mike was looking at her. He felt like someone had thrown water in his face. He could see how afraid she was.

Mike was at home just reading when he heard a knock at his door. He groaned. He was in the middle of a sentence. He answered the door to see Lucy. "Umm hi?"

"Mike… I…"

"Come in." Mike said wrapping an arm around her leading her upstairs. Lucy pushed him off.

"What are you doing! You don't like me! You hate me!" Lucy said.

"Lucy… I…"

"You don't want to stress me? I don't fucken care!"

"Lucy, no listen." Mike hugged her. "I don't hate you." She shoved him.

"That's why you never talk to me anymore! I don't why I came to see you!" She yelled going out the front door.

"Hey Luce… That's not my kid in there is it?" Paulo asked nervously.

"How do you know?" Lucy said. She turned to see Mike standing in the door. "You told him you bastard! She threw a punched at Mike. He caught it with ease.

"Lucy, do you even know who the father is?" Paulo asked.

"No! I don't care! Probably just sex hungry dickhead!" Lucy screamed trying to get Mike to let go of her hand.

"Don't worry babe, I will kill however raped you. How many people did rape you?"

"I was drunk! You fucken idiot!"

"…umm…"

"Lucy, I need to talk to the both of you. Now out here." Mike said leading them in the house.

"What is it Mike?" Paulo asked.

"At the party… I screwed up… or more clearly someone…"

"Lucy?" Paulo asked.

"I don't know… I don't remember. I remember her forcing me to drink."

"Oh god…" Lucy buried her hands in her face.


	4. Chapter 3

"Mike… I am… so… sorry…" Lucy cried harder.

"Uh Lucy…"

"You have Sandy… I…"

"Lucy, please listen." Mike said giving her a shake. "It wasn't you!"

"You sure about that pansy?" Paulo crossed his arms.

"What?"

"I don't think you were hammer either." Paulo stepped closer to Mike.

"I did not have sex with Lucy!"

"Uh huh" Paulo said.

"I have Sandy! Unlike you I don't fuck sluts!" Mike yelled. Paulo looked not angry but shocked. Mike heard the door slam. He turned around. Lucy was gone.

"As always pansy, being her shoulder to cry on."

"Thanks Paulo" Mike rolled his eyes.

"I don't you need your help that badly"

"What are you talking about?"

"You always hurting her feelings, she always comes balling out her eyes to me."

"So much for 'that' confession."

"She doesn't handle rejection that well, but you would have to get to know her."

"I know her hell lot more than you!"

"Ok then genius. You put her down because we almost had sex, I choose not to. My question for you is why did she try to have sex with me?"

"She what?"

"Why?"

"What do you think?" Mike rolled his eyes.

"I know why, she told me why."

"Ok fine, because I am not important. And she jumped to you!"

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Is the truth always funny?"

"You're not even close dumb ass."

"Fine, 'tell' me the 'truth'." Mike mocked.

"She was afraid."

"So, sex is the answer I see."

"I gave you a hint what do you think she was afraid of?"

"I don't know. Something stupid!"

"Is being left alone stupid?"

"What?"

"She told me, she lost you. And she didn't want to lose me too. Mike, she is starting fall to pieces since you stop being with her. Now she is pregnant and no idea what to do. And you are being yourself. Mike, she may not always treat you the best, but doesn't that mean she deserves to feel alone and unwanted. Mike she does love you. She is crazy about you. When she thought you were dead she was going mad. She was laughing at one point. Someone had to do something. Man she didn't come to me. I came to her. She would have just lied there curled up and died. Mike, her world came crashing down on her. If you think she doesn't love you, then you're dumber than David. Sue told me she broke down in tears because at a rehearsal you talked to her."

"Really?" Mike was running thoughts through his head.

"You are really lucky Mike."

"How so? I mean what specifically."

"You have a girl that dependents on you. I would give anything for her to dependent on me instead. You don't think she cares? Remember what you said a few minutes ago and then she left? Based on the way she describe her. She would have stayed and argued with you. Instead she believed you were right and took it as a sign. She needs support right now. She came to you, not me. Mike anyone can see you two are on speaking terms, but she came to you. Mike… she needs you. I didn't say wants, I said needs. You need to man up and help her. I don't care if you have Sandy! Does that mean you can't help someone who loves you?"

"I guess you're right."

"Oh one more thing Mike."

"Yeah?"

"She didn't flat out say, but I believed based on what she said. Well that… she regrets telling you how she feels."


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **Ok made some fixes, hopefully it's easier to read.

* * *

Mike slammed the front door. He buried his hands in his face. He had just leave Lucy's home, and she wasn't there. Mike tried to calm down and think where she would be. He headed to the park. He slowed his pace and scratched his head as he reached the old tree. He walked past it wondering where she went. He froze in place but only for a second as he made a mad dash to the river. He took off his scarf and dove in. He swam as hard as he could. He grabbed what he came for and swam to the surface. He swung the motionless body onto the grass. He climbed out pumping on the chest. He had no idea how do CPR. He keep pumping and sitting her up. He gulped and reached his hand down her throat moments later he withdrew as vomit poured of her mouth. She coughed. Mike sighed. He helped her to feet, but she wasn't moving. Mike forced her to her feet. He was basically carrying her. She was cold and wet. Mike gave a gentle kick to the front door. Her mother gasped as Mike dragged her in. Her mother grabbed some towels and ordered Jordan to throw some blankets in the dryer. Mike sat down next to her letting her lean on him. He tried to stay strong, but it was only a matter of time before tears started down his face.

Paulo was just taking a stroll. He wondered if Mike actually listened to what he said yesterday. He was a bit bother since he didn't see Lucy at school. Also Mike seemed to be in hurry to get home. Paulo had reached Lucy's house. He gave a knock on the door. He also jumped out of his fur seeing Mike answer the door. "Mike what are you doing here?"

"I messed up—" was all Mike could get out before he buried his face in Paulo chest. Paulo looked over Mike to see Lucy was sitting on the couch wrapped in blanket watching TV. He could see Lucy's mother standing in the kitchen doorway looking at her daughter.

"What happened?" Paulo asked as Mike closed the door. Mike took a few steps away from the door. "Why don't we go inside?"

"Her mom knows." Mike said.

"Knows what?" Paulo asked.

"One, Lucy is pregnant, and two, I found her in the river…" Mike said ashamed.

"Oh my god…" Paulo said shocked.

"She is ok now…" Mike said trying to smile

"Wow…"

"Lucy doesn't know." Mike said shame in his voice

"Know what?" Paulo asked.

"That I told her mother she was pregnant." Mike replied.

"Oh…" Paulo said scratching his head.

"Paulo… I screwed up!" Mike yelled terror in his voice.

"Yeah, I know. You had to save her from drowning herself." Paulo replied rolling his eyes.

"No you dumb ass!" Mike yelled.

"What then?" Paulo asked.

"…"

"…didn't… did you?" Paulo asked.

"We made out…" Mike said burying his face in his hands.

"WHAT?" Paulo yelled the whole neighbor could hear him. "Why?"

"She wouldn't look at me. I was trying to apologize and she wouldn't listen." Mike said stumbling.

"So…"

"She finally looked at me at told me go away, and said I had done enough." Mike explained. "She sounded so broken and…"

"And…?" Paulo egged on.

"So when her mom went back into the kitchen… I grabbed her face and kissed her." Mike spat out.

"Wow!" Paulo said taking a step back.

"She just frowned at me when I stopped."

"I'll bet" Paulo laughed.

"Not, why did you kiss me jerkface, but a sad frown." Mike yelled.

"Oh…"

"So, we ended up making out." Mike said shaking his head.

"She is a good kisser?" Paulo asked.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Mike yelled.

"How did she take it?" Paulo asked.

"Like nothing happened!" Mike said confused.

"And you're sweating like in you're in a sauna. Interesting…" Paulo almost laughing.

"What was I doing?" Mike looked at Paulo. "Why are giving me that face? You know something that I don't!"

"No, I know something. Something you know."

"Whatever" Mike rolled his eyes.

"Did you ask her how it was?" Paulo asked.

"No, I pretending it didn't happen either." Mike replied annoyed

"You should have just left her in the damn river!" Paulo yelled.

"What?" Mike almost jumped

"God you're so fucken stupid! What would drive her to take her own life? What would drive her to take her own life?! Ask yourself that question!" Paulo shouted

"I don't know…" Mike replied.

"Mike, she loves you. She thinks the world of you. Ok remember when you saw me touching her butt?" Paulo asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mike yelled annoyed.

"A lot actually" Paulo says as he explains what happened that day.

"Oh god…"

"Now, who feels like shit?" Paulo asked.

"Arg" Mike picked up a rock and threw it. "I guess when I say she was shitty friend—"

"You paid her back way more." Paulo said crossing his arms.

"I don't know what do." Mike said kicking.

"Why don't you help her through this?" Paulo suggested.

"…"

"REAL babysitting" Paulo teased.

"I don't know."

"What do you know?" Paulo said getting annoyed.

"I am conflicted!" Mike shouted.

"WHAT?"


	6. Chapter 5

"What are you talking about?" Paulo asked annoyed.

"Nothing, forget it!" Mike said heading back to Lucy's house.

"You started to have feelings for her!"

"I have always had 'feelings' before this shit storm happened it was anger and annoyance!"

"And now?"

"I don't know."

"Mike, you need to tell her" Paulo said serious.

"Tell her what?"

"You know what!" Paulo yelled.

"Oh just sh—" Mike was interrupted by someone bumping into him. "Seriously can't you watch where you're going you blind dumbass?" Mike yelled turning around. He stood there wordless as Lucy walked past both of them. "Oh! Lucy come back I didn't mean!" Mike ran after her catching up to her quickly. She just kept walking not even looking back. He ran up and hugged her behind. "Don't go! Please?" Mike begged. Lucy just sighed.

"Funny, how you are the one begging me not to leave" she said her voice seemed empty.

"I don't want to you to hurt yourself" Mike said.

"And?" she asked sounding like she didn't care.

"Come on let's go back inside." Mike suggested. Lucy turned around staring at Mike with her lifeless eyes.

"Give me a reason." She said.

"Umm…" Mike stuttered trying to think. He scratched his head.

"I am waiting." She said.

"We can play some video games!" Mike said trying to sound cheery.

"Mike, go home" Lucy said.

"What?" Mike said as Lucy pushed him off.

"Thanks for saving me and all" She said no emotion in her tone. "But, you need to go home and call Sandy."

"What?" Mike said caught off guard.

"And also… GO JERK OFF TO HER!" Lucy yelled anger in her tone.

"Lucy… I…"

"Mike you don't care."

"What?" Mike said "Lucy—"

"You just saved me so you could sleep at night. Mike you don't care about me. All you care about is you and Sandy."

"Lucy that isn't—" Mike tried to speak.

"Mike, no one will believe that lie." Lucy said walking away.

"YOU!" Mike walked up smacking her in head. She stumbled falling on her hands and knees. She tried to get up, but Mike was holding her down with his hands. "You listen to me! You ungrateful!" Mike yelled. He kneed her in the stomach. "All I did for you and you think all I care about is Sandy?" Mike said shoved her forward.

"Ok, Mike, I am going kill you!" Paulo ran throwing a punch. BAM! He fell backwards and Lucy socked him in the face.

"See all you do is hurt those you care about you!" Mike yelled as he made a fist. He raised his hand but stopped. He froze as he saw Lucy standing there trying to stand, not even guarding.

"Aren't you going to hit you idiot!" Lucy yelled. Mike kicked her hard in the stomach. "You hit as hard as you baby brother—" she said before she took slap to the face. Paulo grabbed Mike pulling him back.

"Let go of me you—L"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Paulo yelled in his ears.

"Don't…. do….. that—" Mike whimpered trying to cover his ears.

"Look what you're doing!" Paulo said.

"You better point it out Paulo he is pretty dumb." Lucy said getting up. Mike growled.

"Listen to me!" Paulo kicked Mike between the legs. Paulo knelt down next to Mike. "Now listen you moron" he whispered. "She is egging you on for a reason, you ever thought about that?"

"What reason?" Mike asked winching in pain.

"She is trying to get you to beat her to death" Paulo said trying to keep his voice down.

"What?"

"She is proving her point. Mike, she is losing it. She needs to vent."

"What does she have to vent?" Mike asked annoyed.

"Shut up Paulo!" Lucy tried to shove him aside.

"No" Paulo said simply.

"Go away!" she punched Paulo. It barely hurt since she was weak. Mike felt a droplet land on his ear. He wiped his finger on his ear and brought it to his eyes. He looked up. He saw Lucy was bruised and struggling to stand. She had blood dripping from her mouth. She wobbled back and forth. She pasted out falling down. Mike reached and grabbed her holding her head inches from the floor. Mike started to cry.

"Mike, we should take her inside. You take her to her room; I will tell her mom some BS." Paulo said.

"Why I am taking her?" Mike asked.

"You should be near her when she wakes up."

"And tell her I am sorry" Mike said.

"Yeah…"

Lucy opened her eyes slowly. She tried sitting up but she couldn't. She turned her head sideways. She was confused. She saw Mike sleeping. Mike was lying next to her with his arm around her over her stomach. She tried to sit up again, this time waking up Mike.

"Lucy, I am sorry! I didn't… I…" Mike was lost for words.

"Why are you lying next to me?" Lucy asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok…" Mike said shame in his voice.

"Where is everyone?" Lucy asked.

"Umm… Paulo went home and your mom went to the store you get some soup and some things for your bruises."

"Mike"

"Yeah?"

"You can go now."

"I…"

"Mike, I am sorry… I shouldn't have egged you on like that…"

"No, it's ok…"

"Mike, thanks for staying till I woke up." Lucy said.

"You're welcome."

"Why are you not leaving?"

"Oh…" Mike wasn't expecting that.

"How would Sandy feel if she found out you slept with another girl?" Lucy asked. Mike almost jumped out of his skin. "Mike, we didn't do anything. I am not going to tell her."

"Lucy… you matter too."

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Yes!"

"Mike… never mind." Lucy said rolling over.

"No Lucy, tell me!" Mike said rolling her over back to facing him.

"You will never—"

"Try me!" Mike said.

"Mike, I don't even want to get my hopes up." Lucy said.

"About what?"

"Mike just go" Lucy said gently pushing Mike.

"No, Lucy I am staying." He said rubbing her back. His hand moved to her side. He rubbed her stomach and thighs. "This doesn't bother you?" Mike said pulling back his hand.

"Why are you staying?" Lucy asked.

"Because I care." Mike said frowning angrily.

"Mike, you can't care about two people… not this much."

"Lucy, right now you are all that matters." Mike said. "I will do anything to prove it."

"Really?"

"100%!"

"You are going to regret saying that" Lucy said.

"Is that your plan? To make me regret it?"

"Just leave!" Lucy yelled as tears started forming in her eyes.

"I will do anything if you stop crying."

"Mike, can we… have sex?"

"What?"

"I am already pregnant! If really do care more about me right now, then prove it." Lucy said a little scared.

"Lucy…"

"You said I am all that matters right now. Mike I am not going to force you to! I don't want you do something you don't want to…"

"Then why ask me in the first place?" Mike yelled.

"I just want to feel like I…" she said as tears streamed down her face. "I want to feel love and wanted… even if it is only for a few minutes… I would happy with a minute…" she said whimpering. "I always wanted… you to want to be with me… that is all I really ever wanted… I don't want to take you from Sandy… that's the last thing I want to do… Just go! Go before you make the mistake of wasting any more your life! I am not worth being around!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Writing this made me start to cry. Other than sex and being pregnant, I fill this scene in Lucy's bed room could happen. If it doesn't bring tears to your eyes or close to, then congrats?


	7. Chapter 6

Mike laid there speechless and Lucy rolled over curling up. He just sat disappointed. He stared at her feeling worthless. He felt as nothing he could say could change her mind. He reached out, but he pulled back. He had been just as bad as she was. She had given up. Mike stood up. There was no movement from Lucy. He sighed as he reached down. He rolled his eyes and he kept going. He let go seeing he had done what he needed. He climbed on the bed moving close to Lucy. She still made no movement. He lifted her leg and put himself inside her, but not very much. Mike's ear drooped as Lucy still remained motionless. He started moving hoping to get a reaction. Only after a few second Lucy grabbed him forcing him to stop.

"What are you doing?" she asked her voice sounded empty.

"I…" he started to panic. He lifted her hand off him and moved closing. He was debating on kissing her neck. He started moving again. It had to admit it was what he was expecting, but it was growing easier as he continued.

"Are we really?" Lucy asked turning her head to look into his eyes.

"Yes." He said kissing her on the nose. Lucy was stunned. It wore off seconds later and she decided to start moving as well. Mike stopped and forced her to do the same.

"I knew it was to—" Mike covered her mouth.

"Just…" he started moving again. Lucy was confused and decided to stay still. She was finding harder to do. "Don't be like a statue" Mike said almost laughing. "Just let me do most of the work."

"That's what this work?" Lucy said sadness in her tone.

"No…" he started moving faster.

"Mike what? I am…" Lucy couldn't find the words. Mike hugged her as he kept going. He started to rub her stomach and thighs. He found feel her squirm. He was wondering if he was doing it right. His thoughts were interrupted. He looked down; he noticed. He lifted his head hearing Lucy's heavy breathing.

"Are you ok?" Mike wasn't sure if he hurt her or not. Lucy wanted to speak, but she was exhausted. Mike pulled back and rolled her over on her back. Their eyes met. "Lucy?" there was panic in his voice. Lucy smiled weakly; trying to convince Mike she was fine.

"Mike…" she spoke weakly.

"Yes?" Mike moved his ear to his mouth.

"That was wonderful."

"I am not done"

"What?" Lucy asked shock in her voice.

"You heard me." He said as he moved her onto her lap.

"Mike! No I am…" Lucy said trying to get away.

"Stop!" Mike said his voice was louder than normal.

"Please Mike…" She started crying. She was shocked as she wrapped his arms around her holding her. "Mike…"

"Lucy, remember back when school had just started?"

"Yes… why?"

"Remember what you told me?"

"I said a lot of things Mike…"

"I am looking for three words." Mike said looking into her eyes. Lucy shook her head violently.

"No Mike!"

"Is it not true?" Mike asked.

"Not anymore."

"You don't love me anymore?"

"How could? You were jerk to me ever since I told you!"

"I…"

"Are you that full of yourself?"

"You don't love me anymore?" Mike looked at her straight in the eyes. Lucy just stared back.

"No" she lied.

"No… Maybe Paulo should have had sex with you then!" Mike said gently forcing Lucy back onto the bed. "Bye Lucy" Mike said walking towards the exit. He stopped at the doorway. He walked through as tears formed in his eyes. He knew she was lying, but why he did not know. He thought of two reasons. One, she wanted to him to believe. Or two, she wanted to believe it.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I tried my best to keep it PG13 and not very graphic or sexual. How did I do? Is Mike right? Why is Lucy lying to him?


	8. Chapter 7

"You are always driving anyway people how care about you!" Mike yelled as tears kept going down this face.

"Mike you're stupid."

"OH HOW?"

"You have a nice girlfriend and you are wasting your time… and you get pissed because I don't love you anymore." Lucy said laying her head on her pillow.

"No, I am pissed because you're fucking lying!"

"Why do you care? I am not your responsibly. I never was" Lucy said. "Don't start to pretend you care."

"I had sex with you! That means nothing?"

"It meant something, something empty."

"Empty?!"

"It meant you cared… and you don't Mike. Just stop lying to yourself. Go home."

"You sure make it hard for anyone to care about you!" Mike said walking down the stairs.

"I guess I am…" Lucy said. Mike opened the front door slamming it. He walked home at a quick pace. He opened the front door went upstairs closed his door. He picked up his phone; he called Sandy.

Lucy sat up looking at her stomach. She sighed. She knew it was the only reason Mike even bothered to pretend to care. She sat up and walked around her room. She walked over to her closet. She opened it up. She reached up for box, but she tripped and fell in the closet. The door closed behind her. She was tangled in clothes. She couldn't move. She opened her month, but a piece of clothing was causing her to be unable to speak. She struggled and squirmed but it was unless. "Just like me" she thought.

"You did what?" Sandy said complete shock in her voice.

"I am sorry! I was being stupid! Come on Sandy!" Mike begged.

"I knew it—"

"No damn it! There is nothing! NOTHING!"

"Then why would you… have sex with her?" Sandy said trying to remain calm.

"I don't know! She…"

"Maishul! You could have helped her by finding out who the father is! Not give her twins!" Sandy yelled angry. "Maihsul until you get your stuff… sorted out I don't want to talk to you!"

"Sandy… before I want to tell you something… something bad…"

"What?" she sounded impatient.

"I…" he whispered.

"Oh my god! Maishul!"

"Sandy…." He looked at his phone seeing she hung up. Mike threw his phone at his pillow burying his hands in his face. His phone beeped. He got up and read the text. He left his room. He walked down stairs past his mother, who just got home, and out the front door. His mother only got a quick look, but she could the tears in her son's eyes. He ran down the street. He stopped. He fell the ground crying. He got up wiping his face and continued walking to Lucy's. He needed someone to talk to. He knocked on the door. Jordan answered.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to Lucy…"

"Yeah well I don't—" Jordan opened the door wide letting Mike in. He could tell Mike wasn't feeling good. He closed the front door behind him watching Mike walk up stairs. Mike opened Lucy's door saw her room was empty. He sat down on her bed, folded his hands, and waited.

Lucy could hear movement outside her closet. She gave a hard reach but couldn't get the closet open. She struggled as hard as she could. She started crying. She was stuck in her closest trapped and she had to pee. She tried kicking punching screaming trying to make any sound she could. "I wonder where she went." She heard Mike's voice. She felt some hope. "Shit maybe she left to kill herself again!" she heard him stand up. "Jordan? Where did Lucy go?"

"She is her in room idiot!" Jordan called from downstairs. Lucy opened she left the window closed. She could Mike moving around her room. She was squirming finding it hard to keep holding in. She knew it was only a matter of a minute or less till she couldn't hold it anymore. Mike opened the closet. Lucy felt over joyed. He closed the closet. She wanted to scream.

"Where is she?" Mike said scratching his head. One of Lucy's feet got loose. She kicked her closest door hard. It opened. Mike walked over. He saw a white furred leg sticking out. He starting moving clothes until he fell on his butt and Lucy leaped up and ran into the bathroom. He stood up confused. He looked at the clothes. He heard a flush and the sink run. Lucy came out hugging him. She looked into his eyes only to see pain.

"Mike… I am…" Lucy said uncomfortable and nervous. She was surprised as Mike hugged her back. She felt her chest getting wet. She hugged him tighter as he cried. "Mike… what's wrong? Can I help?"

"Sandy dumped me… I told her everything." Mike said not leaving her chest. She was a huge fan on him crying on her boobs, but she knew he needed to be comforted. She sat him down.

"Mike… I am sorry… I shouldn't have pressured you into…"

"You're right!" he shoved her off the bed. She hit the ground. She sat back up next to him. He shoved her again ever harder. She hit the ground harder. She struggled to get up. Mike grabbed her but her ribbon nearly choking her. He stared into his eyes. He let go. "No stop this!"

"Stop what?" Lucy asked wanting to help.

"Stop… why do let me hurt you like that?"

"You just lost your girlfriend… the one you love the most because of ME! I deserve to be hurt! She said standing frowning angrily in his face. He slapped her.

"No! I choose to have to sex with you! I made that decision not you! I shouldn't have hit you!" Mike buried his hands in his face.

"You're upset Mike… I want to do what I can to make it stop."

"I don't think you can…"

"Come on… let's have sex again…" she said cautiously. "You seemed to enjoy it…"

"I don't want to…"

"I am sorry…"

"Huh?"

"I am so stupid! Why would want to do what got that stupid dumbie to dump you!"

"Well… What are you doing?" Mike asked as Lucy grabbed him.

"I… I am hurting you?" Lucy said letting go.

"No… but…"

"Mike it's supposed to feel like… sex, but I am just you know… right?"

"It this supposed to make me feel better?" Mike said starting to squirm as she continued.

"If it doesn't feel good then I won't do it!"

"It does feel good…"

"Then sit back and relax… here I'll stop so you can get more comfortable" Lucy said letting go. Mike sat up with back against the back bed post of Lucy's bed. Lucy climbed on the bed and grabbed Mike again. She rubbed gently. "Let me know when you're about to… well you know."

"Yeah…" Mike said watching Lucy work. Lucy looked up their eyes met. Lucy stopped sitting and then continuing. "Huh?"

"What? You would rather look at the top on the head instead my boobs and my…face…"

"No! I am glad you… moved." He said trying to smile. "So…."

"You making this awkward; isn't making it easier!"

"Uh Lucy…"

"What now?"

"That's a little you know…"

"Oh crap… sorry." Lucy let go. She grabbed again making sure she didn't grip to hard again. "Better?"

"Much"

"Mike…"

"Yeah?"

"You want me to shut up while I do this?"

"No, I enjoy hearing your voice."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Mike?" Lucy said stopping.

"What Lucy?"

"I lied…"

"Uh…"

"Mike, I do love you!" Lucy said going a little faster.

"Lucy…"

"Yeah Mike?"

"I… I don't love you…" Mike said shame in his tone.

"That's ok Mike" Lucy said with a smile.

"But Lucy!"

"What?"

"I do like you… a lot…" Mike said blushing.

"Really?" Lucy stopped but didn't let go. She moved kissing Mike on the check. Mike enjoyed it but wiggled. "What's wrong?" Lucy said "I…"

"I was supposed to let you know…"

"Oh" Lucy let go.

"Thanks Lucy." Mike said.

"You're welcome Mike." She said moving next to him hugging him. He hugged her back. He felt the guilt building up inside him.

"Lucy…"

"Yes Mike?" Lucy said sounding happy.

"There is something I need to tell you…"

"What Mike?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wait? What happened? What did Lucy do to Mike? More importantly what does Mike have to say?


	9. Chapter 8

"It's hard for me to say… probably ever harder for you hear… If you want to hurt me after go ahead…"

"Mike! There is nothing you could say that could make me hurt you!" Lucy said hugging him.

"You're wrong! 100% wrong!"

"Not a thing Mike!" Lucy said annoyed.

"…Lucy I found out what happened to the girl I umm slept with…"

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know but… she is pregnant."

"Oh god!"

"I don't know what do to!"

"Have you told her?"

"… I am telling you first."

"Ok…"

"There is more…"

"Really?" Lucy said curious.

"She was completely drunk…"

"Oh…"

"She wobbled up to me; she was weak and easily able to be taken advantage of… She fell over; her face buried in my chest. Her legs were spread and wobbly. She looked up to me drunk, but blushing. Her eyes were so beautiful. It wasn't too long before it was only me keeping her on her own two feet. She said was scared… and wet…"

"What?"

"She said she was scared she would die alone unloved. She asked me to show her some love… I told I couldn't, but she hugged me anyway. I hugged her back and that seemed to be enough."

"That's really sweet Mike."

"She was… I think subconsciously rubbing her area against mine. It was awkward but arousing at the same time."

"So you got boner?"

"Worse she noticed. She looked at then my face. She asked if I was thinking about my girlfriend… she started smiling. I took her into another room before she caused a scene… since Abbey and Daisy were walking towards us. I laid her down on the bed. She curled up smiling. But I could she her wet area… I was curious I touched it with my hand. It felt… well she didn't seem to notice. I got more curious and started…"

"You rubbed areas together?"

"I didn't…"

"Not sex but I get the idea. Keep going…"

"I thought it was feeling more and more moist. I got further curious. This time she moved not moving me but looked at me. She blushed a dark red. She laid back her knees in the air, but not blocking my view. She asked me what I wanted to…"

"So…"

"Well…" he sighed. "I spread her legs and then we had sex…"

"Oh…"

"I think she enjoyed… she moaned a lot and I heard screaming sound… I wasn't planning on you knowing in her… but I got too caught up and did. I went into the bathroom… then I left scared…"

"Oh my god… Mike…"

"I have felt awful ever since…"

"…" Lucy's ears drooped.

"I have seen her and talked to her but never told her the truth…"

"Are you going to?"

"Lucy…"

"Yeah?"

"…"

"Mike, you want me to go with you?" Lucy said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course."

"Lucy!" Mike grabbed her by the shoulders staring into her eyes. "I took advantage of a girl and got her pregnant! I fucked up BADLY! Worse I could tell during the sex… she was hurting… she was… tight…"  
"Oh…. Ok?"

"God damn it!"

"What is it Mike?"

"I am the father of your child!"


End file.
